


liberty

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun (D&D Campaign)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: The idea itself offends her.





	liberty

The idea itself offends her. 

She understands equality, this she can get behind. The laws should not favor one race over another, it simply made no logical sense - the virtue of birth matters very little compared to the upbringing and opportunities presented. 

Liberty is not equality. It breeds chaos and anarchy, the destruction of the system destroys the freedoms people seek to find in it. 

The boundaries and the hierarchy is there to be respected and to guarantee respect, as long as it is open to all.

The cleric is bad news, as far as she is concerned. Trithereon always is. People always try to get free only to realise the only freedom they can find is the freedom of ruins and ashes.

Revolutions never change everything.

Fyr obviously likes the cleric, though, and that means she’ll suffer him for now, as long as she can’t see any obvious way Dross is dangerous to her family.


End file.
